The Tap Master Artesian Full Contact is a modular-filter based reverse osmosis system with a forced remineralization system whereby the purified water is channeled through the same remineralization cartridge twice to ensure the water has a pH of between 7.5 and 8.5 with 8.0 being the mean average. Reverse osmosis systems with normal remineralization will only adjust the pH up to 7.0, such as found on our current production modular-filter based reverse osmosis system—the Tap Master Artesian. Remineralizing RO water is not new—we have been doing for years, and neither is using a modular-filter based RO system. What is new is the “Full Contact” set-up by which we force the purified water through one remineralization cartridge twice, and using it on a modular-filter based platform. Our search revealed no existing products or patents related to the use of our Full Contact forced double remineralization system used in conjunction with a modular-filter based RO system.
The major significant difference between a canister filter based RO system, and a modular filter based RO system is that the canister filter based RO system uses canister filter housings with replaceable filter elements. The filters are changed periodically, but the canister filter housings remain. The owner's manuals of these types of systems urge the user to replace the canister filter housings regularly, usually about once every 5 years, however the vast majority of users do not do this, and the housings weaken and burst with age potentially causing significant water damage to the user's residence or workplace. Our system—The Tap Master Series reverse osmosis systems—a modular filter based RO system—uses modular filters, where the filter and its housing are molded together and both together are replaced annually or as needed. This prevents the possibility of the filter housing aging and bursting as with the canister filter based system.
FIG. 1 shows a sediment filter 1, carbon filter 2, RO membrane 3, carbon/remineralization filter 4, and storage tank 5.
The coffee industry has long used remineralization of reverse osmosis water in home use products aimed towards the coffee aficionado's home systems. However those systems could only reliably raise the pH to 7.0; or used multiple remineralization filters to achieve a higher pH; and/or were based on canister-filter based RO systems. For example: we offer our Tap Master Series modular-filter based reverse osmosis system with an Artesian upgrade—essentially adding a modular remineralization filter to the system to reliably raise the pH to 7.0. The system we present to you here—The Tap Master Artesian Full Contact forces the water through the same remineralization filter a second time before it is dispensed through the use of a tubing loop, some tee fittings and check valves to reliably raise the pH to 7.5 to 8.5 with 8.0 as the average.